


Past Demons

by SamThySoul



Series: The Mirror Dividing The Worlds [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, backstory fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThySoul/pseuds/SamThySoul
Summary: The backstory before Yukio and Rin were born. What was happening when and before Satan was with Yuri. Where was Samael when Shiro was growing up, was he still the headmaster? Iblis's past in Assiah. What actually happened with his mate. Shiro's past, how he became an exorcist.
Will probably be slower to update then the parent story and the chapters are considerably shorter.





	1. Brothers Away From Home

Iblis walked the streets of Tokyo. It had been three months since his older brother had gotten in a fight with their father and when he wasn't satisfied by the end of it had decided to rebel and move to Assiah. Who knows why Iblis had decided to come with him. Initially it had been to reason with him and try and talk him down, but when that hadn't worked he'd just decided to provide what support he could. Not to mention that he had to attempt and keep his eccentric older brother out of trouble. In true fashion, Amaimon had also tagged along. He 'secretly' idolised Samael, so wherever he went Amaimon was sure to follow.

Life in Assiah was far different from Gehenna. He had only visited a few times and had never been to Japan before so it was all somewhat new to him, even after three whole months. They currently were living in a rather lavish house in one of the nicer areas. They had to keep a low profile as the Vatican still didn't know where they were yet and they didn't want to give them any ideas. It was kind of funny really, their residence was less than a mile from the prestigious True Cross Academy. Samael even started making a habit of stirring up shit there. He never did anything too destructive, but having the second strongest of the demon kings randomly show up at an exorcist school for short periods of time before disappearing was bound to be giving the Vatican headaches.

He finally reached his destination. It was a small convenience store not too far from their house. There a couple that were closer but this was the only one that sold both Amaimon’s favourite candy; the only brand of cereal Samael eats, one that sported chibi’s on the packaging; and the couple of other things he needed. He gathered the items, a total of two shopping bags worth that he easily carried with one hand at his side, paid the cashier, and set off back home.

He decided to take the long root back, not really feeling in the mood to deal with his brothers. As he strolled through the small streets only the sound of the ruffling plastic caught his ears. The scenery was nicer in this part of the area. It was full of older looking structures and a few temples. The architecture incredibly appeasing to his eyes. That was when the tranquil afternoon was disrupted by what sounded like a shriek. Sure Iblis was a demon, but he had a kind heart and didn’t like ignoring people in need, it didn’t really matter to him whether they were demon or human. The noise sounded again. As he grew closer, it came to sound like not one, but three young human boys. He rounded one final corner and came upon a distressing sight to say the least.

Even in the dim afternoon light he could see every inch of the children’s attacker. At the moment though the amount of dirt and distortion from his expression made it hard to make out his features. One thing was for sure he was some kind of humanoid winged fox-like demon. Winged... if you could say that. The mangled dirty frames hung off his shoulder blades, it was clear that they weren’t cared for, not only that, in the state they were in they probably hurt like hell.

Iblis’s gut churned. He could see what was happening. The demon had fallen to perhaps the worst rabid state he’d ever seen. Only when a demons in its lowest moments is that even possible, and this demon must have suffered immensely. He placed his shopping on the ground and begun to walk over before it attacked the children. He caught it’s attention by throwing a fireball to the ground. The rabid demon turned around and Iblis gestured for the kids to run, which they did so straight away. Now that the situation had died down he released a bit of the energy of his demon form. The rabid demon cowered slightly, realizing what it was up against. Iblis took that chance to swiftly knock it out.

This demon needed help, desperately. Demons could come back from a rabid state brought on by neglect and mistreatment with the appropriate care. Iblis intended to provide that. He picked up the limp mass and his shopping and went home. He stuck to the backstreets as to not draw attention, just in case the response team of exorcists had already been dispatched. When he got home he pried open the door, fumbling because he had his hands full and walked in. Amaimon quickly met him in the hallway.  
"Big brother who's that?" The earth king questioned, poking the leg of the body resting over Iblis's shoulder.  
"I'm not sure Mon-chan. How about you go tell Samael that we'll have someone staying with us for a while. He needs help." Iblis replied as his brother kindly took the bags from him. Amaimon nodded and went to put the shopping in the kitchen before finding Samael. Iblis continued on to his bathroom in the floor level west wing of the house.

He lived in the downstairs area, Mephesto was above him, and Amaimon occupied the upstairs east wing of the house. The downstairs east wing was where their entertaining facilities and the foyer were. When he got to the bathroom he gently lifted the demon into the large tub. He started filling it with water and as soon as it touched the demon it went black. The copious amounts of dried blood and dirt falling away from the skin. When it was full Iblis washed what he could away before emptying the bath and refilling it. The second time removing the remaining dirt. When he was done the demon was finally clean. Iblis dried him off and dressed him, finally moving the stranger to his room.

 

Oo…oO

 

It had taken about a month for Iblis to rehabilitate the demon. Eventually the demon came back to a state where it was sane. It was then that he had gotten answers to some of the questions he had wondered about. The demon was still very shy, but it told him the basics. His name was Haruto and he was a Furaribi. A type of demon that was created by the remains of a soul which hadn't properly passed on to the next life, due to not receiving proper ceremonial services after dying. In Japan there are a number of important ceremonies performed at fixed intervals which occur for many years after someone’s death — missing even one of these could cause a soul to become lost and be unable to rest. A Furaribi is one of those lost souls. However most of these souls usually become demons such as ghosts, so Furaribi's were really rare. So rare in fact that neither of the three demon kings had seen one, they asked their brother and he was relieved that they'd helped one of the rarest of his kin. There'd only been five over the centuries and due to their gentle nature they often disappeared when they got to Assiah.

Haruto was of lean build and small compared to Iblis, standing about 5.5 feet (167cm). He had primarily white wings that gradiented to orange-red at the very tips of the feathers, giving them the appearance of heavenly fire. His ruffled-looking medium length hair was pure white, but took on an orange-red hue at the bases of a pair of fox ears on the top of his head that grew darker towards the tips. Overall they lay in a relaxed position, twitching occasionally to sound, but did the opposite of making him look threatening. Behind him a slightly puffy but flowing white, orange-red tipped, fox tail swayed low with his soft movements. Haruto never failed to look graceful, even with the smallest of movements. It was entrancing, like he was constantly conveying emotions with his body. That was one of the reasons that Iblis could tell his mood so easily. After a while it became second nature to fire king, which only worked to strengthen their bond. Neither of them had gone into a mating season since they met, so they hadn't claimed each other as mates, but it was most likely going to happen soon.

Haruto was a surprisingly good cook, and would often help Ukobach with the food. One of his specialties was presentation, so every meal tended to look like it'd come out of a five start restaurant. One night they'd even hooked up the karaoke set to the TV and had discovered that, despite his shyness, he was a great singer. Iblis often begged him to sing him to sleep. His quiet mid-toned soprano successfully lulling the other into calm darkness most nights. Haruto had integrated himself quite well into the household. Sometimes he even helped Iblis with the hobby forge he had out the back. It was one of the places Iblis liked spending his time, so of course it was Haruto's favourite pastime to watch him. He finally had a home and was even getting comfortable enough to start and address Iblis's brothers less formally. Although he still kept most of the formalities, they would only go away after he became his mate.


	2. Birth of an Exwire

Samael was out. He liked to observe the humans, he liked their culture and thought it rather interesting to toy with them. Especially when it came to the Vatican. True Cross Academy, at that time, wasn't really anything to special. It was just a couple old buildings that sat in the middle of an underused suburb. The houses surrounding it were only littered with the odd resident, therefore it provided a nice area for him to cause some fun. He took a particular interest in breaking the warding barriers at the academy, they took a whole four hours to put back up and the exorcists struggled and complained the whole time. Samael just took his place and watched the show. Sometimes he even rigged it so as soon as they finished it would break again.

That was where he was now, on the roof of a building watching intently and laughing under his breath when the exorcists cursed him. Well that was getting boring incredibly quickly. He jumped off the roof and begun to walk back to the house. He didn't really know why he'd taken to trivial things as of late. He'd never really liked that sort of thing before. He supposed it was because there wasn't anything better to do, at that point in time he had no goal, no end plan. Other than to somehow screw his father over but that was long term, and he was still figuring that bit out. When he rounded a corner he came to a uncommon site. Three ghouls were approaching a boy of fifteen, who was doing his best to stop them from getting to two bodies lying in a pool of blood on the ground behind him. One was a women, there were large gashes down her stomach and her intestines were visible through the draining blood. The other was a male, his injury was to the throat, a rip in his jugular.

The boy was armed with a metal trash bin lid and was using it as a shield. It was clear he didn't have a temptaint because of the way he was moving, but his instincts seemed good enough. One of the ghouls contacted the lid and the boy pushed with all his might, managing to fend it off. They were readying for another attack when Samael had seen enough. He walked towards the boy, who took notice of his approach.  
"Hey mister, don't come any closer. Somethings been attacking me." The boy called. Samael was shocked, the boy was going to refuse help so no one else got hurt. Interesting…  
"I assure you I'm perfectly safe. They won't attack me, I'm far too strong for them." Samael said as he casually scared off the ghouls. The boy obviously felt that they were now gone and the shock seemed to hit him. He looked to the dead bodies of his parents on the ground, but he kept some of his composure through the tears.

Samael reached him. "Why didn't you run after your parents died?" He was more intrigued than anything else, it wasn't standard human behaviour, although what was?  
"If I ran now how would I know that I'd be able to survive another attack like that, if I'd be living in fear all my life it wouldn't have been worth escaping. Besides I couldn't just leave them." The boy answered through the sobs.  
It was a justified enough response, but still not the usual and Samael liked that.  
"What happened anyway?" The boy demanded.  
"Demons." Was all the answers he got and he seemed to not even doubt it was the truth.  
Samael though for a moment. This kid seemed strong enough to make as an exorcist, having someone that owed him at the Vatican wasn't something to be sneezed at.

"What's your name kid?"  
"Shiro… Shiro Fujimoto." The boy stuttered, still on top of the corpses of his parents.  
"Well Shiro, I know a place where you'd learn how to fight demons. I could show you if you promise to help me when I need it."  
"Will I be able to protect people?" Shiro asked.  
"That depends on you." Samael gave a sly smile.  
"Okay, it's a deal."  
"Excellent." Samael used a fingernail to nick the boys arm.  
"Hey! What the hell?" Shiro yelled as he drew back his arm to his chest.  
"Calm down, it's called a temptaint. It will allow you to see demons. Like these Coal Tars." Samael stated as he flicked a Coal Tar away from his face. If there was one demon he didn't care for it was them.

The boy stared at the creature as it righted itself. Samael could tell his mind was working overtime, but he was somehow processing the situation.  
"Now to drop you off." Samael magically transported the boy and his dead parents to the gate of True Cross in the blink of an eye. "This is where I take my leave. I'll be seeing you regarding our deal." With that he left the boy as he saw Exorcists in the distance coming out of the buildings. He'd be watching him closely over the next few months.


End file.
